


The Question

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Lotrips Web Project [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-16
Updated: 2004-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “I’m going to do it,” Orlando announces, tossing back the rest of his vodka-and-orange juice, and several heads turn in his direction. He sets his glass down on the table with a heavy clank and wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers.





	The Question

_This story is a part of the Lotrips Web Project. Please remix/rewrite/reshape as desired, and credit the author of the story you remixed for inspiration. Post the new story in your journal with this message in the headers, and drop a hyperlink[here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/airgiodslv/88105.html?mode=reply) when you are finished._

“I’m going to do it,” Orlando announces, tossing back the rest of his vodka-and-orange juice, and several heads turn in his direction. He sets his glass down on the table with a heavy clank and wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers.

“Good for you,” Elijah remarks dryly, getting up from the table and pausing, an edge in his voice. “Come dance with me?”

The question is obviously meant for Dom rather than Orlando, so Orlando ignores it, his eyes on Miranda. And on Liv, who has her fingers wound teasingly through Miranda’s hair, both of them at a table far enough away to mask their conversation, but close enough that Orlando can hear the ring of their laughter.

He turns back to see Dom visibly hesitating, glancing across the table at Billy. Who is brooding in the corner over something as he has been all night, nursing a whiskey. No help there, from either one of them. He really doesn’t want to do this alone.

Sean Bean gives Orlando a supportive wink before turning back to his conversation with Viggo, who seems to be listening attentively but also looks somewhat distracted, his fingers busy playing with a leather thong around his throat. But that’s just Viggo, and no one really expects anything else at this point. Well, at least Bean understands. Where has Karl wandered off to? He would help a bloke out.

“Why not just leave it alone?” the other Sean asks, frowning at what Karl has dubbed ‘the ladies’ table’, where Liv and Miranda are celebrating something with a toast of brightly-coloured cocktails.

“Because I have to ask,” Orlando argues with considerable determination, working up his courage. Liv is easy, he knows her. She won’t be offended, and even if she is, he can play cute and get around her within the hour. Miranda is the one that scares him. He’s seen her in sword practice.

“So ask,” Elijah replies, yanking Orlando’s attention away, more than a little exasperation in his voice. The cause of that impatience, because it must be Dom again, winces a bit, and continues to nervously watch Billy, who ignores the lot of them.

“I’m going,” Orlando announces to no one in particular, warmed by Bean’s nod of amused approval, and stands up to take his life in his hands.

He only hopes that Miranda – unlike Viggo – isn’t hiding a sword under the table.


End file.
